Harry Potter and The Other Ways It Could Have Gone
by notsoginger
Summary: While rereading the books for the 42,398th time, I realized that I had so many fabulous ideas on how the books COULD have gone but then didn't. This is a compilations of all of those ingenious plot twists that J.K. Rowling totally WANTED to use!


Harry Potter and The Alternate Endings, Beginnings, and Middles, Too

"Alas," Harry said. "I seem to have forgotten my glasses." Harry was leaving Dumbledore's office and realized with great panic that he would not be able to see even if Voldemort were standing right in front of him. Then out of nowhere an anvil fell on him and he got amnesia and forgot everything that happened over the past seven years. So he believed he was still eleven and at the Dursleys'. 'Twas very sad.

**The End.**

"My dearest Hermy, would you please come to the Yule Ball with me?" said Ron, looking anxious.

"Yes, of course, Ronikinns, but only if you do not call me Hermy ever again."

"Yes, well it kinda just slipped out."

**The End.**

"SLYTHERIN!"

**The End.**

Filled with laughter, tears, and many an evil ploy, we now present "Harry Potter: The Musical".

Spotlight on Harry:

"People look at me.

And think I'm such a nerd.

It's all because of my glasses!

But I don't care!

Cause I can't **see** without them!"

**The End. **

And one day, Tom Riddle Jr. fell in love with a beautiful lass named Minerva and renounced his evil ways in favor of five beautiful children. It is rumored that he was possibly the Best Dad Ever.

**The End. **

"Haha!" Voldemort shouted gleefully. "And you thought I was dead! Avada Kedavra!"

**The End.**

"So then I was like "Avada Kedavra", and he was like dead." said Pansy Parkinson, in reference to her killing Harry as he left Dumbledore's office.

**The End.**

Harry was walking down the street with Ginny because he loved her, and it was all lovely. Suddenly, a giant radish appeared in the sky and fell on top of Harry. He died. Ginny didn't. How sad.

**The End.**

Luna was having fun with all of her friends, since everyone loved her because she was amazing.

**The End.**

Parvati and Lavender were sitting in their large offices in their London work. "Oh, fiddlesticks," Parvati said, "We have no new gossip for the latest edition of Witch Weekly. Let's invent some!"

"How about James Potter had a tattoo of a Pygmy Puff on his nose before his mother made him take it off!"

"Let's print it! It's faboo!"

**The End**

Two years after graduation, Neville happily married Luna. They went to Sweden every year to look for Crumple Horned-Snorkacks. And you know what? By the end of the first year, they found one. They named their first child Snork in honor of this finding.

**The End.**

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and all of their children were gathered around in one room, Suddenly, they all randomly burst out with, "LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"

**The End.**

One day as Harry was pondering the meaning of life, he spotted an old man crossing the road. He went up to the old man to help him cross and, as the man looked up, Harry squirmed unpleasantly. He had caught a glimpse of something red in the old man's eyes. "Back again, young Harry?" said the man. And with an agility unfitting his age, the man whipped out his wand to curse Harry. But before he could, he spontaneously combusted.

**The End.**

It was a beautiful day. There were wedding bells and all. Ginny appeared at the end of the aisle, and she was rather pretty, since she wouldn't randomly become un-pretty by trying on a pretty dress.

"I love you," Harry said.

"Yes, that's nice," Ginny said.

And they were married, and they lived happily ever after.

**The End.**

Lily Evans and Snape, Severus were married on July 12th. It was nice and pleasant and that good stuff to be on wedding days. A year later found Lily pregnant with a lovely baby girl, Harriet. Lily had 16 children. All girls. All with varying forms of the name Harry. Lily really did want a son. But that was not in her future.

**The End.**

Hermione and Ron were married on a rainy day in the middle of December. "Blimey," Ron said. There was no particular reason why he said it, but it was a rather cool word. Hermione looked just smashing in her bright yellow wedding gown, which she wore over her jammies. "Oi! Mates!" Ron said, "Look how smashing she looks in her yellow gown over her jammies!"

**The End.**

Trevor is an animagus who turns everyone into flowering shrubs.

**The End.**

Knock, Knock. "Get up, BOY!"

"I'm getting up. Give me a minute, Aunt Petunia. "

Woah, such a weird dream.

**The End.**


End file.
